Undisclosed Desires
by SlashAddiction
Summary: Emily and Jack are back together, but something prevents Jack to feel completely happy with his childhood love: Daniel Grayson. Jack feels guilty for dating an engaged woman and starts to see Daniel as a sensible and harmed young man, deciding to open his eyes. In the presence of each other, they will discover a new and secret world full of passion, desire and pleasure. SLASH.


**A/N: So this is just an idea that I had while I was reading the only Jack/Daniel slash fanfic I could find on the internet. I thought it would be really HOT to see these two together, and since there is not many people who ship them, I decided to write a fic by my own. The story happens on season 3, by the time of Emily and Daniel's engagement, but Daniel never reunites with Sara and Jack never gets involved with Margaux. Enjoy!**

Jack waited for the bar to get empty before speaking to Emily. She had been sitting there the whole night, alone under the dim light of the place. Apparently, she had something really important to reveal, but didn't want to risk anyone else to hear. As usual, Jack thought. The same world full of secrets which, who knows why, he got involved with.

He loved Emily. For real. He just wasn't sure if it was in a romantic way. When Jack was a boy, he used to dream about marrying her and starting a family – but that was until the day they took her away. Then Jack became a teenager, his hormones flourished and he began to feel attracted by other boys. And even though Emily still messed with his heart, even though he liked to be around her, the old Amanda he knew didn't exist anymore. And Jack simply didn't have the slightest interest in that Emily Thorne she created – the bitter and cold woman seeking revenge. He did understand her motives – he just didn't want to be a part of that.

The only reason why he married Amanda was because she made him remember of his childhood, a time of peace when he and his girlfriend used to be happy. But the truth was that he had never felt true love for his deceased wife. Passion, yes, and a wistful joy, but not love. And when he found out that Emily was the real Amanda, months before, he started to feel like he had been a part of a huge lie. His marriage now seemed just... Empty. Except for Carl, of course. He loved the boy unconditionally.

Now, he and Emily got involved again. But only because Jack needed something to erase the emptiness from his mind – in a desperate and failed attempt to feel Amanda Clarke again. And, he had the impression, because Emily was too needy of affection since Aiden had left for somewhere only God knew.

"So what do you want?" he asked, trying not to show his impatience.

Emily took a deep breath.

"Jack, I felt like I needed to tell you this because... these last few weeks, we kind of rekindled a flame from our past. And I realized how important you are to me. I can't hide this kind of thing from you anymore."

Jack nodded.

"As you know, my wedding with Daniel is coming."

Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't agree with any of that. He felt terrible for knowing that, somewhere, Daniel Grayson was waiting for his fiancée to arrive home, believing she loved him and that they were going to be happy together. He hardly knew that his fiancée had cheated on him with Aiden Mathis shortly before, and was cheating on him again with Jack Porter. At the beginning of their romance, Emily promised Jack that she was going to undo her engagement so they could be together. But in the course of time, she ended up admitting that she needed to marry Daniel for her plan to be executed. And, for some reason, Jack agreed to keep being the other man. Now he wondered if it was worth it. Because, for some reason, imagining the pain that would probably fill Daniel's eyes if he discovered who his fiancée really was gave Jack a pang. This was ridiculous, because he was a Grayson with whom Jack should not worry. Just another spoiled and presumptuous Grayson destroying other people's lives.

"Yeah, I know", he said.

"And I need to tell you what's going to happen in August 8th, after my wedding. You have to know."

I'm sure it's nothing good, Jack thought. Probably one more of those plans with which he had to help.

"This will be the day that Victoria Grayson will go down for the murder of Emily Thorne. Then I'm leaving forever."

Jack blinked frantically, trying to assimilate what he had just heard.

"So we have just a few more weeks together?" he asked.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. My plan was to leave with Aiden, but since we broke up and I have no idea where he is… Well, it won't be possible. Nolan told me he'll find a way to visit me everyday where I'm gonna be. So the only thing missing is you. If you want to, Jack... You can come with me."

While saying that, she approached him, touching his face.

"We can run away together. You and me. Like we always dreamed. After taking down the Graysons once and for all, we can go to an island where none of those people can find us. And build a life together, with Carl."

Jack sighed, feeling Emily's hot breath on his face. The idea was slightly seductive, he had to admit. But then he started to wonder if he would be really happy by her side. How could they be together if Amanda Clarke was clearly dead inside of Emily Thorne?

"And what would I have to do for that to happen?" he asked.

Emily explained him her plan, detailed and risky, which involved faking the purchase of a gun, a boat to a honeymoon in Paris, bloodshed, a gunshot and a drop in the ocean. Jack would have to go to the island on his boat, wait for her and help in case of any unforeseen. It sounded simple, but it was quite dangerous. What if someone discovered that Jack was helping on that plan? What if Conrad ended up hating him even more? What if anything bad happened to Emily and he wasn't able to save her?

Besides, executing that plan would mean that he'd be the paramour to steal the bride from her husband. And Jack didn't want that. He didn't want to be the responsible for leaving Daniel abandoned and devastated on his wedding's day.

And there was also Carl. And Charlotte. The boy couldn't have a healthy growth far away from his home, and Jack couldn't get away from Charlotte. He felt the need to protect her. And he couldn't abandon the Stowaway either. Moreover, Charlotte would never forgive him if she found out that he had helped Emily to incriminate Victoria.

"Emily, I..."

But before he could answer, she kissed him. Their lips touched and their tongues found each other in an intense kiss. Jack explored Emily's mouth, trying to relight that passion he couldn't find there anymore. Her mouth tasted familiar, but not that much anymore; there was something unknown and new on those lips that Grayson kissed every day. And Jack wondered: If he concentrated, could he taste the flavor of Daniel's mouth on Emily's?

The two moved away, and Jack realized something; _why the hell _would he be interested in tasting Daniel's mouth? He shook the thought from his mind, and said:

"I'm sorry Emily, but no. It would be too risky, and if I got caught, Conrad would hate me even more, and Charlotte would hate me, too. I know you believe this is a perfect plan, but something _always_ goes wrong. And I don't wanna take that risk. I want to keep living a peaceful life here on Hamptons with Carl and near Charlotte. And, besides... I don't wanna be the guy who steals Daniel Grayson's fiancée. I don't like cheatings. And I can't be with you while you're with him. It doesn't feels right."

Emily nodded, wiping her eyes, even though she wasn't crying.

"So are you breaking up?"

Jack nodded painfully.

"I can't keep doing that and pretending that it's all right. I have a son to protect, Emily. I can't mess with those snakes."

"But, Jack..."

"_No, _Emily" he said unhesitatingly, even though he hated disappointing her. He had to be strong. "I think it's best for you to count just on Nolan now. I'm sorry. I didn't want to let you down, but..."

"I understand." She interrupted. "You are right. You don't fit in this world of revenge that I created. I should've never get you involved in this. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to go. Daniel must be waiting for me."

And saying that, she left. In the next few minutes, Jack wondered if that thing on her voice was pain, while he wiped the last glasses to lie down and sleep, until he was interrupted by the door being sharply opened to show a person that got Jack's heart racing.

Daniel was sitting at the wharf, next to the sea on that cold night, staring at Porter's bar while he got lost in thoughts.

For some reason, the sea always calmed him down – the sound of the waves, the wet wind, and the salty smell. He looked at "Amanda", the boat anchored nearby. Named after the girl who had been a serious headache to his family. And Jack's wife.

Sometimes Daniel felt guilty for all the pain the Graysons had caused to that girl, but he felt a little better thinking about the happy life she had with Jack – it should be good to be married to Jack. For some reason, the barman, with his slippers and loose clothes, and his simple peaceful life at the sea, without great concerns and headaches, always attracted Daniel. He remembered when he was a kid and went to the Stowaway a few times, the place his parents used to call a "losers' place". When Daniel was 12, he went there with a babysitter and met Jack, his long hair and amused ways. The boy asked Daniel why he was always so serious and starched, and taught him to play soccer and have fun at the beach, during a whole day that seemed now a memory from another life.

Daniel remembered feeling an unknown happiness in his heart when Jack held his hand and helped him to get up a lot of times, after many tumbles on the sand. He also remembered of when he used to work there, two years earlier. By that time, he loved all the atmosphere of simplicity and fun of the bar, and thought that Jack was the most amazing person in the world for accepting him as his employer – even though he should have found it humiliating. It should be great to be friends with Jack.

But of course, he would never speak that loud. Jack, if anyone asked him, was just the loser owner of a shithole at the beach – and the son of a bitch who kissed his fiancée.

As soon as Emily passed through his mind, he saw her leaving the Stowaway in hurry steps. But what the hell?

He hid behind a boat, not to be seen, watching as the blonde left. The bar was, apparently, closed since thirty minutes ago. So what was she doing there?

A growing anger started to take over Daniel, erasing slowly all the positive vision he had about Jack. As soon as he made sure that Emily wouldn't see him, he went to the bar, his blood seething.

He opened the door sharply, and found Jack cleaning cups and staring at him with a frightened look. He was using a tight shirt that showed the shape of his muscles, and a towel around his waist.

"Daniel? What are you doing here? I believe you're in the wrong bar."

"Don't play stupid. I just saw my fiancée leaving this place. What were you two doing alone here by that time of night?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jack teased. "Are you afraid that we might be reliving the past?"

Daniel approached him and held him by the collar of his shirt, staring at his blue eyes and feeling his hot breath.

"Stop teasing me. I know you still have feelings for her."

Jack didn't say anything, just kept staring, and for a moment, Daniel got distracted by his eyes and the sound of his breathing and forgot what he was going to say.

"If I discover that you two are having something again, I'll finish you. Got it?"

"You won't have to." Jack countered. "We are not."

Daniel let him go, setting him on the ground and feeling really angry at himself because his heart raced when he approached Jack, and he felt a slight throbbing between his legs.

"Stay away from her. She's mine now."

And left, wanting to punch that idiot man, the wonderful Jack Porter, who always got the girls, the beautiful and amazing man who was attracting his fiancée because he was a lot funnier and a lot more handsome than Daniel. The relaxed Jack Porter, with his rebel hair and his muscles, who, despite being a loser, for some reason made Daniel breathe heavily, fumble with words and feel chills all over his body.

The damn Jack Porter with his sculptural body and his killer smile, who was infinitely better than him in every single way.


End file.
